


Fanart: Willem Dafoe & his characters

by flaskepo



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, TV Commercials, The Lighthouse (2019)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 08:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21223919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaskepo/pseuds/flaskepo
Summary: Ch. 1 - The Lighthouse: Thomas Wake and Ephraim WinslowCh. 2 - Snickers ad - You're not you when you're hungry - cranky version of Marilyn MonroeCh. 3 - Perfect villain Willem DafoePlease don't repost!If you like my art and want to share it, please use links below the picture(s).Thank you!





	1. The Lighthouse - Thomas Wake (Willem Dafoe) and Ephraim Winslow (Robert Pattinson)

  
  
_ **Thomas Wake (Willem Dafoe), Ephraim Winslow (Robert Pattinson) and the Lighthouse  
** _

[**tumblr post**](https://flaskepo.tumblr.com/post/188355194101/thomas-wake-willem-dafoe-ephraim-winslow) || [**VK post**](https://vk.com/flaskepo?w=wall-174832286_164)


	2. Willem Dafoe - the cranky version of Marilyn Monroe

  
  
_ **Willem Dafoe aka the cranky version of Marilyn Monroe in this** [awesome Snickers ad](https://youtu.be/PtYLipxzVN8) _

[**tumblr post**](https://flaskepo.tumblr.com/post/188657691881/willem-dafoe-aka-the-cranky-version-of-marilyn) || [**VK post**](https://vk.com/flaskepo?w=wall-174832286_169)


	3. Perfect villain Willem Dafoe

  
  
_ **Perfect villain  
** _

[**tumblr post**](https://flaskepo.tumblr.com/post/189343164446/perfect-villain-willem-dafoe) || [**VK post**](https://vk.com/flaskepo?w=wall-174832286_184)


End file.
